User talk:Brian McClure
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yyp page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 03:22, October 3, 2012 Re: A poll suggestion Hi there Brian, thanks for the suggestions. We actually have a place for suggesting new polls (this page) and I've put them up there to be considered when the poll is updated. The polls we've already had can be seen at Bleach Wiki:Poll Results. Some of them are already there, but if you've any other suggestions you can add them at the first link above. Thanks again 11:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Edit Wars If you redo your edit one more time, you will be banned. We removed the table as we are going in a different direction with the article. The table served to list statuses. We no longer do statuses. All the information that was there is on the individual division pages. Now stop.-- I undid your edit. You then choose to start an edit war. That does not warrant me being nice to you. Edit warrers will see no respect from me.-- This is what was decided. Deal with it.-- My job here is to clean up after people like you. If your edit is undone, you go to a person's talk page and ask why. You do not just undo their edit. You chose to start an edit war. You will get no sympathy or understanding from me. Now this issue is resolved. You can stop messaging me now.-- I am a member of the Policy & Standards Committee here so I don't know what you are talking about no power but if you want to continue leaving me messages after I told you to stop, you will be blocked for harassment. No matter how much you whine and complain, this is not changing. Go start your own Bleach Wiki if you really want. Wikis are free to create and maintain.-- You keep saying that I should have come to you to explain to you why your edit was undone. That is not how things work. I would have thought it would be perfectly clear that I removed your edit because we had removed the table for a reason. You instead decided to turn vandal and edit war. You have brought this upon yourself. if this issue bothers you so much but we removed the table for a reason. You are going to have to live with that.-- 1. Stop messaging me. You are annoying. 2. You are welcome to dig through our Chat logs if you really want to see the discussion. 3. The table was removed. This was the decision that was made. If you continue to pester everyone relentlessly, you are going to be banned. 4. You are extremely close to being banned. 5. Things are not going to change no matter how much you pester people and the more you pester everyone, the more likely we are to not do anything due to your pestering. 6. You can stop now.-- I already said that it is in the chat logs. You can read, can't you? Now if you message me one more time, I will treat it as harassment. Stop now.-- Gotei 13 Issue To be clear im admin here and I am also the one who made the table your referring to and im the one that took it down. Also on this site the Policy and Standards Committee has the power to do whatever is required for the upkeep of the site and is supported in their efforts by the admin of the wiki. This wiki does not operate as other wiki's we are not big on site wide discussions that helps us stick to facts rather then opinions. We are also very strict with the policies. Hopefully that helped.-- :Ok well Godisme is really diligent on these issues and gets really heated about edit warring and closed discussions as we have had numerous vandals who are more concerned with disrupting pages and bring right then listening to the points that the site administrators make, hence why he may have assumed due to the circumstance of how everything went down that you were of the same kind of group. Having said that the Gotei 13 page will feature something similar and new which im currently working on right now and will be up in a matter of hours if not sooner. Thank You.-- Closed Discussions When a discussion is closed. It means do not edit it. Should you choose to edit a closed discussion again, you will be banned.-- Policies Hey there!! I'm SunXia, another member of the Policy and Standards Committee here!! I would like to ask that you desist your current line of disruptive and counter productive arguing with the team here!! We have very strict policies and a very small core community!! We decided long ago not to operate like a lot of Wikis out there and add irrelevant information to articles, or too much information to a single article that can be broken up into clear, more concise articles!! We are a Wiki very dedicated to the content rather than site discussions, otherwise we'd have articles filled with useless information!! Usually these discussion go on in the Chat because, we have chat rules, you have to be wanting to edit here productively to get in there, its filled with regular and team members!! We don't have forums or discussions where people who don't care about things on our site except on little thing they have become fixated on and so they try to vote and change things!! It seems harsh but we prefer a dedicated community!! We are taking the articles in a new direction, we don't need a list of all the captains, they can find officer lists on the Division pages!! However, unique uniforms, are how they decide to style their Gotei 13 uniform so its more relevant that extra lists when we already have them!! We don't like repeating pages of the same information and right now it suits us that way!! Thanks for reading and please stop this counter productive atmosphere!! :In relation to how this wiki works please feel free to read the Bleach Wiki:Policy which consists of quite a few rules and regulations that we follow here. Hopefully this helps.-- No, you are breaking policies is what you are doing, when a Policy Member closes a discussion, its closed to prevent counter productive editing such as you are doing now!! You may not like that fact but it is still a fact about how things are don here because we don't pander to users who run around crying "I want it like this I want it like that" otherwise we'd never get anything done!! There is still a lot to be done here and arguing over individual opinions over one article is not going to get the others done!! :Not seeing the "a" inside the link is not purposely re-entering a typo otherwise he'd have done it again after I calmly explained it as opposed to what you are doing and accusing Vandalism rather than a simple mistake!! You were told to stay out of the Chat and disobeyed those rules so there are consequences!! You did not do it calmly and did it to try and get one up on him!! His was a mistake, you entering Chat when not supposed to after being told not to is not a mistake!! Now this issue is closed and I will not accept anymore messages on it, as I said we have stuff to do!! Issue Hi Brian, regarding the issue with Godisme - I have to ask you to desist from this. I have read over all of the discussions on this (and if I missed something I apologise but it is harder when you you come in after the matter) and I have to say that from what I can see, Godisme did not label you as a vandal because of adding the table, but specifically for continually edit warring. Edit warring is a massive no-no here. If your edit is undone and you do not agree with that, then you raise the issue on the articles talk page or on the user's talk page. Undoing someone else's undo is not the way to go about addressing the issue, nor are edit summaries (which are a factor counting against you given what you said about continuing to edit war there). Salubri explained that he had removed the table and was making a new one. The Gotei 13 page now has the content you wanted there in the first place, please do not push the issue any further. 15:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :I am not going to be dragged in to a debate on this Brian, this will be my last say on the matter. There are better things that both of us could be doing right now rather than expending our energies on this. You opened a debate on it after the initial edit war with aforementioned edit summaries, rather than doing it in the first place. Godisme as a member of the P&S Committee has the power to close discussions - nobody but admins are to open them again so his restoring of the talk page to the point when the Discussion Closed tag was placed is justified. This is set out in the Bleach Wiki:Discussion Policy. Why he closed it so abruptly I do not know (I could make a decent guess but I would not try to put words in his mouth). :Now there is a difference (however subtle) between someone edit warring and someone undoing another person's edit warring to restore the page to the way it ought to be. Yes he undid your edits (he was not the only one to undo it), but he was not in the wrong about it. I agree he should have explained it to you sooner, but the attitude you took did not exactly inviting. I'm sure both of you can think of ways that the situation could have been handled to avoid such an unnecessarily prolonged discussion, but the question is now whether or not those lessons will be learned for the future. My main advice would be to back away and let things cool down rather than stoking the fire. :The wiki is supposed to be american english. Your assistance in fixing any of those instances would be most welcome. Thank you 16:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Interesting idea. You may want to bring that up with Salubri as he looks after the Fight Summaries (from which that list is taken) and he may have ideas for it, so best take it up with him. 17:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC)